The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Displays, such as cathode ray tube (CRT), plasma display panel (PDP), liquid-crystal display (LCD) panel, and the like, generally refresh continuously during operation. In an example, an LCD panel is coupled to a frame buffer via a display controller. The frame buffer receives and stores pixel data corresponding to one or more images. During operation, new images are generated and stored in the frame buffer. The display controller continuously streams pixel data corresponding to images at a refresh rate, such as 60 images per second (60 Hz), from the frame buffer to the LCD panel. The LCD panel receives the pixel data stream, scans and drives pixels on a screen based on the pixel data stream. Thus, the displayed image on the screen refreshes 60 times per second, for example.